


Marriage and Family

by Fantasyandromancelover



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyandromancelover/pseuds/Fantasyandromancelover
Summary: A series of one shots telling how Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Lucy, Juvia, and Erza live as a modern family while dealing with work, kids, and marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

So basically Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, and Erza are married, have kids, and live in a modern day neighborhood. This will have one shots about how each family lives and how they deal with problems. Natsu works at a pyrotechnics factory, Gray works at a chronic energy storage company, Jellal is a principal, Lucy is a waitress, Juvia is a housewife, and Erza is a school teacher. Below is the names and descriptions of their children.

Nashi

Parents: Natsu and Lucy

Age: 8

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Brown

Personality: Impulsive, fun loving, tomboyish

Igneel

Parents: Natsu and Lucy

Age: 6

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Black

Personality: shy, very smart for his age, has his father's temper

Name: Winter

Age: 10

Parents: Gray and Juvia

Hair color: Bluish-black

Eye color: Grayish-blue

Personality: Calm, chill but mischievous

Name: Sylvia

Age: 8

Parents: Gray and Juvia

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Gray

Personality: Girly, sweet, romance loving

Name: Ur

Age: 1

Parents: Gray and Juvia

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Personality: Quiet, cute, extremely close to her mother

Name: Simon

Age: 10

Parents: Jellal and Erza

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Green

Personality: Rebellious, strong, yet compassionate


	2. Adventures in Babysitting Part 1: The Dragneels

Lucy's Father was having surgery so Lucy had to travel up to see him unfortunately there were no babysitter's available at the moment.

"What do you mean you can't babysit?" Lucy said as she talked to Juvia over the phone.

"I'm sorry Lucy but Gray has very romantic evening planned for me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Can't you just reschedule?"

"Lucy I haven't had a night out since Ur was born and I was getting worried that my Darling Gray was losing interest in me. Again I'm sorry but I'm not going to miss out on this."

"Okay thanks anyway." Lucy sighed before hanging up.

"What's wrong Luc?" Natsu asked seeing his wife's discomfort.

"I can't find a babysitter to watch the kids when I go to visit my father in the hospital."

"Well what do you need a babysitter for? I could watch the kids."

"I don't know Natsu. I mean you've never been left alone with the kids before."

"And?"

"And the last time I left you alone to take care of something you let it die. If you couldn't even take care of my ficus how on Earth can I trust you to take care of our children?"

"Okay first of all that was back in high school and second I've matured over the years. I wouldn't let anything happen to our children."

"I don't know."

"Lucy you can trust me."

It took a lot of convincing but Lucy eventually agreed to let Natsu watch the kids.

"Alright Natsu now remember Nashi is grounded for starting a fight in school and Igneel is not allowed to use that new chemistry set he got because it didn't come with an instruction manual."

"Lucy relax I can handle this. Big Daddy's got it all figured out."

"Just because it says that on your apron doesn't mean it's true."

"Lucy I've been a father for eight years, I can be left alone with my own children for one night."

"Alright I'm trusting you to take care of the two most important things in our lives by yourself for one night. Don't fail me."

"I won't. Now go on and see your father."

"Okay bye honey." She kissed him and started to walk to the taxi but before she stopped she turned back and said. "And if anything happens to either one of them while I'm gone I'll kill you."

Natsu gulped then smiled and waved goodbye to his wife as she got in the taxi and it drove away. Once she was gone he went inside to check on the kids. Nashi was in the living room watching TV.

"Sorry Nashi no TV." He said turning it off. "You're grounded."

"Grounded? What for?"

"For starting a fight at school today."

"So? You start fights with Uncle Gray at the pub all the time."

"Well that's different."

"How is it different?"

"It...It just is...I'll...I'll explain it to you later."

"So I get grounded for starting a fight but Igneel can play with his chemistry set even though Mom says he can't?"

"What are you talking about? He's not allowed to play with that."

"Then I think that you should look behind you Dad."

Natsu did and he saw that Igneel was about to start mixing chemicals from his set together.

"Igneel no!" Natsu said snatching it away from him. "Igneel you know you're not supposed to be playing with that!"

"Dad I don't need an instruction manual. I can handle this."

"Igneel I know you're fascinated by this kind of stuff though I don't really know why but it's dangerous. Remember what happened the last time we let you use a chemistry set without reading the manual first?"

"So I blew up the kitchen big deal. Nashi has done way worse."

"I have not you little worm!"

"Oh yeah? What about that time you set all those frogs in the science class free?"

"They were going to be disected that's evil!"

"And the time you and Winter defaced Principal Fernandes's car."

"First of all that was Winter's idea and second you had to admit that was pretty funny."

"Oh please. At least when I mess up it's for a good cause."

"You call trying to turn the cat into a cyborg a good cause?"

"Alright you two that's enough!" Natsu said. "Now Nashi you're grounded so no TV and Igneel you're grounded too because you know you're not allowed to use this chemistry set. Now the both of you go get ready for dinner."

"Fine." The two groaned.

Natsu then went to the kitchen and began trying to search for something to cook. Natsu didn't really know how to cook but he convinced himself that it wasn't that difficult so he decided to take a crack at it. He grabbed some food and stuffed them together before shoving it into the toaster to cook.

"Alright now cook." He said.

"Uh Dad what are you doing?" Nashi asked.

"I'm cooking dinner."

"That's not how Mom does it." Igneel said.

"Yeah normally she uses the oven." Nashi said.

"Well she uses the toaster too right?"

"Yeah but when she's trying to cook toast not when she's trying to cook...Uh...Dad what the heck is that?"

"It's food."

"What kind of food did you put in there?"

"Dad you do know that if you put so much in a toaster it will most likely-" Igneel warned.

BOOM! The toaster exploded causing hot goop to splatter everywhere in the kitchen.

"Uh yeah that." Igneel said.

"Ahh! My face! My face!" Some of the hot goop had gotten on to Natsu's face. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Natsu ran into the bathroom where he washed all the goop off of his face. When he came back into the kitchen he found that it was now flooded with soap.

"What the- What happened?"

"We we're trying to clean up the kitchen." Nashi said. "But Igneel thought it would clean faster if he used one of his stupid soap bombs!"

"Heh, heh, I guess I still haven't gotten some of the kinks out of it yet." Igneel chuckled.

"Oh man what a mess! Okay you two get started on the cleaning while I call for help and no more bombs Igneel!"

He picked up the phone and called Gray on his cell.

"Hello?"

"Oh Gray thank God! Listen you gotta help me man!"

"Sorry dude but I'm a little busy right now."

"With what?"

"Oh Gray Darling." Natsu heard Juvia call say the background.

"Ohhhhhhhhh man. Gotta go!" And Gray hung up.

"Oh crap! Now what I'm going to do?"

"Maybe we should go buy a lot of sponges." Igneel suggested.

"Hey has anyone seen Happy?" Nashi asked.

"He got knocked outside into the neighbor's yard by the explosion."

"You mean the ones with the big mean dogs?"

"I think so."

"Uh-oh."

"Happy! I'm coming for ya buddy!"

Natsu immediately dashed into the yard of their next door neighbor who happened to own two extremely big and mean dogs. He found the dogs snarling at a cornered Happy.

"Hold on Happy!"

The dogs turned their attention away from Happy and on to Natsu who they began to attack.

"Ah! No! Stop! Bad dogs! Bad! Ahh! Kids call animal control!"

"Oooooo." Nashi, Igneel, and Happy seethed as they watched the dogs try to rip Natsu apart.

"I'll call animal control." Nashi said.

"I'll get the net." Igneel said.

Eventually they managed to save Natsu from being eaten alive by dogs but the house was still a huge mess.

"What am I going to do?" Natsu said. "If your mother comes back and sees this mess she'll kill me."

"Don't worry Dad I'm sure we can clean this up before she gets home." Igneel said.

"Are you kidding? Look at this! How on Earth am I going to clean all this soap and suds up?"

"Maybe this will help."

Igneel went to his bedroom and came back dragging in a giant sponge.

"Where did you get this? On second thought I don't wanna know let's just clean everything up."

It took all night but they were able to soak up all the soap, clean off the melted liquid, and clean up the kitchen until it was just as clean and neat as it was before. By morning they were all exhausted but no one more so than Natsu. When Lucy came off she was really surprised by what she saw.

"Well the house is clean and the kids are all in one piece. I'm impressed." Lucy said. "Great job honey."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Glad that I didn't disappoint." Natsu said.

"You know I've been thinking of going on a little shopping trip with Erza and Juvia next week, maybe you could-"

"Uh sorry sweetie but I made plans next week." He said nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah sorry about that. So uh how's your father?"

"The operation was a complete success."

"That's great. Did you tell him that I was sorry that I couldn't be there?"

"I did but he just said the usual."

"That I'm a moron and that you should divorce me?"

"He didn't exactly use those words but pretty much. Sorry sweetheart."

"Eh...Who cares. I never liked him anyway."

"Well since you did such a good job with the kids I think you deserve a reward." She ran her fingers up and down his chest. "You know the kids are still asleep and they probably won't be up for another two hours."

"He, he, he." Natsu chuckled before putting his wife over his shoulder and carrying her upstairs into their bedroom.


	3. Adventures in Babysitting Part 2: The Fullbusters

 

It was morning in the Fullbuster house and Juvia was exhausted. She had been up all night tending to her youngest child Ur who was crying. Normally Ur was a very quiet baby but last night she had a tummy ache so Juvia just sat in the nursery holding the crying baby and rubbing her tummy while rocking her. By the time Ur's tummy ache finally subsided it was six o'clock in the morning and that was when she had to start making breakfast and packed lunches for her family. She had hoped that this morning would be peaceful but no she had to listen to her two older children Winter and Sylvia bicker over the last blueberry muffin while her husband Gray searched frantically for his pants while making a mess.

"Give me the muffin Sylvia!" Winter demanded as he and his sister wrestled each other for it.

"I see it first Winter!" Sylvia argued first.

"Yeah well I was born first so give it!"

"You already had two! I've only eaten one!"

"Juvia have you seen my pants?!" Gray called as he checked the couch cushions.

"They're in the dryer dear. I told you that last night." Juvia said.

"When was that?"

"After I had to drag you home because you had gotten into a drunken fight with Natsu at the pub."

"Oh yeah. Thanks honey." He grabbed his pants from the dryer, funifini getting dressed, then swiped the last muffin from the kids.

"Dad!" They shouted.

"There argument solved." He said smugly.

"Alright everyone here are your lunches." Juvia handed Winter and Sylvia their packed lunches and they ran outside to catch the bus. "Here's your lunch Gray my darling."

She leaned over to get a kiss from him only for him to just grab his lunch and leave much to her disappointment. Her disappointment was furthered when she had to clean up the huge mess Gray had made looking for his pants. It was days like these that made her wonder if Gray saw her as his wife or his housekeeper.

Later that afternoon Gray got off work earlier and came home but Juvia didn't hear him come in and he saw that her sisters Ultear and Meredy were visiting. Ultear and Meredy had never approved of Juvia marrying him and often insulted him, granted her younger sister Meredy wasn't as mean to him as her older sister Ultear but she still didn't like him.

"I'm telling you Juvia you should leave him." Ultear said.

"He doesn't appreciate you." Meredy said.

"You know you didn't have to end up with him."

"Oh no not this again." Juvia face palmed.

"You could've married Lyon Vastia the owner of Magnolia's top chronic energy storage company but instead you married Gray Fullbuster his bootlicker."

"Well to be fair Gray did get her pregnant before Lyon proposed." Meredy said.

"Remember when Dad went after him with the shot gun when he found out? Oh that was funny."

"Now that's enough! Gray is a good husband but I have to admit he's not as attentive as he used to be and sometimes I feel like he forgets I'm his wife and we haven't been out in a year and- Oh dear."

Gray gulped. Juvia couldn't really be considering leaving him but then again he hadn't been much of a good husband lately. So he decided that tonight he was going to make it up to her. He made reservations for an extremely fancy restaurant and booked them a night at a very trendy and romantic hotel. When he told her the news that evening she was surprised.

"Gray this is wonderful but so expensive." She said.

"If it's for you then it's worth it." He told her.

"Oh you're so sweet. Oh wait we don't have a babysitter."

"I already took care of that she should be here in two hours."

"I'm surprised Gray, you're not normally this prepared."

So the two of them spent the next two hours getting ready to go out that night. Eventually the babysitter arrived. Her name was Ellen and she appeared to be a very mean and careless teenager

"Thank you so much for watching them on such short notice." Juvia told her. "You'll have to put Ur to bed and Winter and Sylvia go to bed at nine."

"Here's our number in case of emergencies." Gray said. "Let us know if the kids give you any trouble."

"Oh don't worry they won't give me any trouble I promise you that."

"Bye kids be good." Juvia said giving each of her children a kiss before leaving with her husband.

"Alright you three listen up! I control the phone, the TV, and I do board games, story time, or lullabies. All three are to be in bed now." Ellen said.

"But Mom and Dad said we could stay up until nine." Sylvia said.

"And it's only seven o'clock." Winter said.

"I don't care."

She then locked the three of them in a broom closet.

"How do you like that? She didn't even put us in our beds." Sylvia said.

"Bah-Boo!" Ur said which probably meant "That lady is a big meanie!"

"Of course you realize this means war." Winter said.

"I don't know Winter, remember what happened the last time you messed with the babysitter?"

"This is different this time the babysitter deserves it. Now here's the plan."

A couple minutes later Ellen heard Sylvia scream.

"Ellen come quick! SonethSomet wrong with Winter!"

Ellen rolled her eyes and opened the closet door to find Winter lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked unconcerned.

"He's not breathing! Listen!"

Ellen leaned over toward Winter's face to listen for his breathing only for Winter to spit right in her eye.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "Why you little twerp!"

Winter and his sisters ran out of the closet (Though Ur was carried) while Ellen chased them around the house. Winter and Sylvia spilt up in different directions. Ellen decided to go after Sylvia first because she didn't seem to be running as fast as Winter due to carrying Ur but little did she know that she was luring her into a trap set by Winter.

"Come back here you brats!" She demanded.

"Nah, Nah, can't catch me!" Sylvia teased before running downstairs.

Ellen chased her and ended up tripping on a line that sent her rolling down the stairs into a web of honey and syurp covered string, onto a skateboard, and was sent rolling out the door, landing onto a fire ant hill in a ditch somewhere.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screeched.

"Hi five!" The older siblings said as they high fived victoriously

Meanwhile Gray and Juvia were having a wonderful evening. They ate dinner at an expensive, fancy restaurant where they dined on lobster and champagne then they went dancing at a local club and finally they checked into a hotel. Gray was in their room waiting for Juvia to finish powdering her nose in the bathroom when his cell rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Oh Gray thank God!" It was Natsu. "Listen you gotta help me!"

"Sorry dude but I'm a little busy right now."

"With what?"

"Oh Gray Darling."

Juvia stepped out of the bathroom wearing a blue nighty yet trying to look innocent. It was something Gray liked to call sexy innocence which according to him only Juvia could pull off and boy did it make him wanna strip.

"Ohhhhhhhhh man! Gotta go!" And he hung up.

After an hour of romantic passion Juvia decided to call home and ask if the kids were okay. When no one answered she and Gray got worried so they went home where they found the three kids still awake and watching TV.

"What are you three still doing up?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah and where's the babysitter?" Gray asked.

"Oh she left." Winter said. "Apparently she decided that she wasn't ready for a babysitting job."

"So she left you three alone? She should've called us." Juvia said. "That's the last time I let you hire a babysitter Gray but tonight was wonderful. Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "Come on Ur, oh my poor baby you must be so sleepy."

She picked up Ur and went to the nursery. Gray smiled then turned to his kids.

"Alright you two what did you do the babysitter?"

"Don't worry Dad she doesn't need medical assistance." Winter said.

"Is she going to press charges?"

"No. What we did was perfectly legal."

"That's all I wanted to know."


	4. How it all started part 1

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, and Erza were having a cook out together to kick off Summer vacation for the kids. The men were grilling and drinking beer, the women were cooking and chatting, and the kids were playing in the Dragneel's backyard.

"Are you sure we should be doing this to Happy?" Nashi said.

"Yeah that looks dangerous." Sylvia said.

Simon, Igneel, and Winter were planning to tie Happy to a little rocket Igneel had made.

"Relax ladies this is perfectly safe." Simon said.

"Igneel I thought Dad said you couldn't experiment on the cat anymore?" Nashi said.

"Only if it's dangerous." Igneel said.

"I got the matches." Winter said.

"Great I'll tie up the cat. Wait where is he?" Simon said.

"Happy? Happy!" Igneel called. "Hey Mom! Have you seen Happy?"

"No dear."

"Oh...I hate it when he runs off. I wonder where he could be?"

In one of the rooms in the Dragneel house baby Ur was fast asleep in her playpen while clutching Happy close to her like a teddy bear.

"Well at least this one isn't trying to blow me up." Happy thought in annoyance.

"Great now what are we supposed to do for fun?" Winter said.

"You could play catch." Natsu suggested.

"No we can't. Igneel blew up all our balls." Nashi said.

"You know when we were kids and we had nothing to do our parents would tell us stories." Juvia said.

"Mom we're not four. Stories are for little kids." Winter said.

"Not if they're true stories that are exciting." Lucy said.

"What kind of true, exciting stories do you guys know?" Simon asked.

"How we all ended up here with you kids." Lucy said. "We've never told them the story have we?"

"No I don't think so." Erza said.

"Well I think it's time we told them." Lucy began. "It all started ten years ago, the six of us were already friends, Jellal and Erza were getting married after they got their teaching degree, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, and I had just graduated high school and we were getting ready to celebrate our future."

Ten years earlier...

Eighteen year old bridesmaids Lucy and Juvia were helping twenty one year old Erza get ready for their wedding. Erza was wearing a strapless organza ball gown dress, her hair was something between an up do and down, and underneath the dress she wore sandal heels. Her something new was her dress, her something old was her late grandmother's silver charm bracelet, her something borrowed were Lucy's favorite earrings that were hoops that held diamond pendents in the shape of stars, but she didn't have anything blue.

"I need something blue!" Erza said in a frenzy.

"Erza don't panic we'll find something." Lucy said.

"We better other wise my wedding is doomed. Juvia give me a lock of your hair!"

"What?!" Juvia gasped.

"That can be my something blue! It's perfect!"

"No!"

Erza pulled a pair of scissors out from her vanity drawer.

"Come on just one little lock."

"Erza put the scissors down." Lucy said.

"She won't miss a few strands of hair."

"I have better idea." Juvia said cowering behind Lucy. She then pulled a blue ribbon out of her hair and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you."

The two bridesmaids continued to do her hair and makeup then gave her, her bouquet of red roses and they went to the plaza hotel where the wedding was held. Jellal waited nervously at the alter with his groomsmen. Gray was the best man but Natsu had been chosen to give Erza away since poor Erza had never known her father and Natsu had always been like a brother to her. Lucy and Juvia shared the role of maid of honor because they had both been Erza's best friends for years.

"You nervous?" Gray asked Jellal.

"Yeah. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

The wedding march started to play. Lucy and Juvia walked down the isle wearing their red bridesmaid dresses while carrying bouquets of white roses, making way for Erza and Natsu to walk down together hand in hand.

"Can you believe it Natsu? I'm finally getting married." Erza whispered to him.

"Yeah. Seems like only yesterday you were that crazy nine year old girl who would beat me up all the time."

Erza giggled.

"Jellal better take care of you or I'll kick his ass."

"He will."

Natsu gave Erza away and the ceremony began.

"Do you Jellal Fernandes take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, in sickness and in health til death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Jellal said gazing lovingly at his bride.

"And do you Erza Scarlet take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do." Erza replied in a voice full of love.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jellal and Erza then kissed each other lovingly and passionately while all the guests clapped and awed. The reception was wonderful, delicious food, great champange, and strawberry wedding cake for dessert. After dancing with Lucy and Juvia she shared a waltz with her husband and then with Natsu and Gray.

"Alright ladies are you ready to catch the bouquet?" Erza called.

All of her bridesmaids gathered around eagerly waiting for their moment to seize a chance at matrimony by fate's hand. Erza turned around and threw her bouquet.

"The bouquet is mine!" Her bridesmaid Cana called.

"You better back off sister because it's mine!" Her other bridesmaid Evergreen said.

"Why don't you make me!"

Evergreen then tackled Cana. Lucy and Erza's fourth bridesmaid Mirajane immediately tried to break up the fight. And due to Evergreen and Cana fighting and Lucy and Mirajane having to break it up, Juvia ended up catching the bouquet which made Gray tug on the collar of his suit nervously.

"Now for the garder!" Jellal announced.

As soon as Jellal removed Erza's garder and threw it all the groomsmen ran out of the way to avoid catching it because a lot of them were afraid of commitment.

"Hey guys you gotta try the shrimp." Natsu had just walked in after gorging on shrimp at the buffet table when the garder landed right in his hand. "Huh what's this?"

When all was said and done the guests went to watch Jellal and Erza drive off to their honeymoon, wishing them a long and happy marriage.


	5. How it all started part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning sexual content in this chapter.

"That's so romantic." Sylvia said.

"But when Mom when did you and Dad get married?" Nashi asked.

"Well actually that was because of Gray and Juvia." Lucy said.

"Really?"

"Yep." Juvia said. "Gray and I had been dating for several years but my family didn't exactly approve of him at first and he and his friend Lyon were competing for me. In fact Lyon had actually asked me to marry him."

Ten years earlier...

"I don't know what you see in that guy." Juvia's sister Ultear told her as Juvia was getting ready for her date with Gray that night.

"Sure he's good looking but so is Lyon." Her other sister Meredy said. "And he's not only handsome, he's rich, successful, charming, and sophiscated."

"Yeah what does Gray have to offer besides a well built chest and a fine piece of ass?"

Meredy looked at her strangely.

"What? I don't like him but hey he's got a good body."

"You don't know Gray like I do." Juvia said. "He's sensitive and sweet and he may not be rich but he works real hard. He's also patient and understanding, you know he's never once pressured me for sex."

"Really? Stripper boy has never pressured you for sex?" Meredy said surprised.

"Nope. Not once and I will have you know that we will never have sex. We will make love."

"What I don't get is why he dated her and why he's been with her this long. I thought he didn't date virgins." Meredy whispered to Ultear.

"He must be getting some behind her back." Ultear whispered back.

"I can hear you two." Juvia said. "And Gray would never cheat on me. He loves me."

"But does he love you enough to marry you? You know he's not the commitment type." Ultear said.

"Gray has changed over the years since we've started dating. I'm sure he's more open to commitment."

Still Juvia wasn't sure. She knew that Gray had always been terrified of marriage or any kind of relationship that required commitment. She wondered where exactly was her relationship with Gray going? We're they just dating until he got bored with her and moved on to another woman or did he truly love her and want to have a future with her?

"Hey you've been real quiet tonight is everything okay?" Gray asked her as they drove back from their date at the movie theater.

"Yes I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"The future. Gray let me ask you something."

"Okay shoot."

"Where do you think our relationship goes from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you think that we'll ever get married someday?"

"Oh...Uh..." He blushed.

"I'm not saying we should do it right now it's just that...Gray when we started dating you knew that I dated for love and commitment right?"

"Yeah and even though I had a history of only dating girls for a short time before moving on to another I still wanted to date you and my relationship with you is the longest that I've ever had with a woman so that clearly says that you mean a lot to me. Where is this coming from anyway? We only just got out of high school."

"Lyon has asked me to marry him."

"What?! That backstabber! He told me that he was going to back off! I'm going to kick his ass for this! Wait you didn't say yes did you?"

"Of course not. Gray you know that you're only one for me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's a relief. I know I don't act like it Juvia but I've always been terrified of you leaving me for him I  know he has a lot more to offer than I do and your family likes a lot him better but I just don't know what I would ever do if I ever lost you."

"Oh Gray that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey I got some left over champange from Jellal and Erza's wedding in the back of the car."

"I could go for a drink."

Gray parked his car off the side of the road and he and his girlfriend started drinking. They had drank alcohol before however they were always careful not to drink too much until tonight that is.

"You know Juvia I think that you're the most beautiful woman in the whole world." Gray slurred in a drunken haze with his shirt off.

"Oh you don't mean that." She slurred back in an equally drunken haze.

"Yes I do and I like how you dress so modestly, I think it's so sexy."

"Is that why you've never pressured me for love making?"

"Possibly. Hey Juvia do you wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"Out of all the women I've been with you're the only one I've ever loved."

"Then why don't you show me how much you love me?" She said taking off her blouse and exposing her white lace bra.

"Ohhhhh...You...You sure?"

"I think you've been patient enough. Make love to me my Darling but remember I'm a virgin so please be gentle."

The two embraced and began to kiss and caress each other before they disregarded the rest of their clothing and began to make passionate love and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

...

"I don't believe it you actually did it." Lucy said shocked when Juvia told her about it a week later.

"Yep. So I guess I'm not the virgin one in our group of three anymore." She said blushing. "Speaking of which how are Erza and Jellal doing on their honeymoon?"

"Oh they're having the time of their lives. They went swimming, took walks on the beach, got massages, went dancing, it's all just so romantic."

"Oh that's so wonder- mmm!" Suddenly Juvia's hand flew to her mouth and she darted for the nearest bathroom where she spent ten minutes throwing up into the toilet.

"Juvia are you alright?" Lucy asked her when she was done.

"I think so. It's probably just food poisoning from that fish I ate last night. I told Dad it smelled funny."

"Do you need an antacid?"

"No but I could really go for some ice cream right now."

"Ice cream for breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Uh Juvia quick question that night where you and Gray you know...Did you use protection?"

"I don't remember why do you ask?" Thinks for a minute. "Oh no."


	6. How it all started part 3

How it all started part 3

A few days later Gray received a call from Juvia asking him to meet her at a restaurant for dinner. She told him that there was something very important that they needed to discuss.

"So what's up?" He asked her when he arrived.

"Gray I have some news and I'm not sure how you'll take it." She said looking down at her belly.

"What is it?"

"Um...Well...Gray you love me right?"

"Of course. I'm pretty sure I proved that a few days ago."

"And you wouldn't leave me right?"

"No."

"For any reason?"

"No. Why? Oh no don't tell me! You killed somebody and now you want me to help you hide the body!"

"No dear I didn't do anything illegal."

"Then what is it? Come on Juvia, you can tell me."

"Alright then...I'm...I'm...I'm..."

"You're... You're... You're what? Come on spit it out."

"I'm pregnant."

Just then Gray froze.

"Gray? Darling? Are you okay?" She asked him.

He didn't respond. She waved her hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers but he gave no response. Finally she gave his forehead a little poke and he fell out of his chair.

"Gray!" She gasped. She got out of her chair and quickly went to her boyfriend's side. "Gray speak to me!"

She gave him a few shakes and when that didn't work she took a pitcher of water that the waiter had left on their table and poured the cold water on his face which woke him up.

"Ahhh! Cold! Cold! Cold!" He shouted.

"Sorry my love but you passed out."

"No, no, no it's ok. Sorry for fainting back there. Juvia are you really pregnant? As in my sperm broke through your egg and now there's a baby growing inside of you?"

"Yes dear."

"But I thought we used protection."

"I think that we were too drunk to remember to use protection."

"Oh crap!"

"Gray what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Somewhere else in Magnolia Lucy was having dinner with her father Jude Heartfilia.

"Lucy I want you to know that I'm very proud of you." He said.

"Thank you Dad." She said.

"Now that you've graduated high school, all that's left to do is to send you to college and arrange for you to meet a decent young man."

"Dad I'm dating Natsu."

"You're still dating him?"

"Yes."

"Oh...Well when are you going to break up with him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come now Lucy. Now I know boys like him are interesting to date in high school but you're a graduate now. It's time that you try to find someone more serious to date. Someone with a future."

"Natsu has a future."

"Sweetheart he's not bright, big words confuse him, he's a dirty slob, a hopeless glutton, and he has the attention span of a rodent."

"Dad that's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"And what you see in him I'll never know."

"Dad I know Natsu was never the man you picked for me but there's a lot more to him than you think."

"Like what?"

"Well he's funny and caring and honest. He really makes me happy."

"Lucy he maybe a nice guy but do you really see yourself having a future with him? Do you really think that he can provide for you?"

"Dad we're both only eighteen, there's plenty of time to think about that but not now."

"I still don't think that he's good enough for you."

"Dad you don't think anyone is good enough for me."

"That's true but there are those close to being good enough for you and he's definitely not one of them."

"You don't even know him. Why can't you give him a chance?"

"Lucy he's the only boy you've ever dated. You have nothing to compare him to."

"So?"

"So how do you know if he's really meant for you?"

"I can't believe you're doing this."

She opened her purse, pulled out some money, laid it on the table, and got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Home. Call me when you're not trying to talk me out of a great relationship."

She was gone before Jude could stop her. She then hailed a cab that took her back home. She took a shower, changed into some warm pajamas, and fixed herself something hot to drink. While Lucy loved her father very much, she hated how he was always trying to control her life. Why couldn't he just let her live her life the way she wanted?

Knock-knock!

"Come in."

It was her boyfriend Natsu.

"Hey how did dinner with your dad go?" He asked.

"It was fine at first, he said that he was proud of me but..."

"But?"

"He wants me to break up with you."

"Really? But I thought your dad liked me."

"I wish Dad would just try to get to know you. Then he would know just how wonderful you are."

"You really think I'm wonderful?"

"Well when you want to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." She giggled.

Natsu gave her a mischievous grin then he threw his arms around her and pulled her on to the sofa in her living room.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you are. What are you up to?" But she had a good idea of what he was doing.

He kissed her, she kissed back, and the two started making out. During the make out session Lucy took off her shirt and started to undo her bra, eventually making out led to passionate love making. They laid together on her sofa wearing nothing but a blanket they shared and smiled at each other.

"You know you're dad is right I'm not good enough for you." He told her.

"I know but I don't care."

"I can't prove to your dad that I'm good enough for you but I can prove to him that I can provide for you."

"Natsu you don't have to worry about that now. We're still young."

"Still there's no harm in trying now."

"I guess so. By the way there's something you might want to know."

"What?"

"Juvia's pregnant."

"What?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Is Gray the father?"

"Of course he's the father! He's the only man she's ever slept with."

"So they're going to have a baby?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Does he know?"

"She's going to tell him tonight."

"I wonder how Gray will take the news."

"I won't know until Juvia tells me tomorrow. Listen do you think that we might you know...Have a baby one day?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it."

"Well it's okay. We don't have to think about anything like that now. I just hope Gray and Juvia are able to take care of a baby."

"Yeah."


	7. How it all started part 4

The next day Natsu and Gray went out to get a couple beers and discuss what they were planning in the future.

"So I hear that you're going to be a daddy. Congratulations man." Natsu told Gray.

"Natsu this isn't exactly a good thing. I mean it is but...We're both eighteen and we just graduated and...And we haven't even told our parents yet."

"Oh... Sucks to be you man. So I gotta ask are you gonna marry her or not?"

"Marry her?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know...I mean... Should I?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Is it your kid she's carrying?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then you gotta marry her."

"But that's a big step. I don't know if I'm ready."

"Well you're not going to run out on her are you?"

"No but...Oh man I don't know what I'm going to do."

"If it's any consolation I've got problems too. Lucy's old man is trying to get rid of me."

"Tough break. I thought Mr. Heartfilia was actually starting to like you."

"Does Juvia's family like you?"

"Her mother loves me, her father likes me but he thinks that she could do better, but her sisters hate me."

"How much?"

"They once put rattle snakes in my bed."

"Ooooo."

"Yeah. I don't know how they're going to react when they find out that Juvia is pregnant. I don't even know if I should tell my parents. Should I tell them?"

"Considering that they now have a grandchild on the way yeah."

"Now?"

"Telling your parents bad news is like ripping off a bandage. You just gotta get it over with. Take my brother Zeref for example, when he told my parents that he and his girlfriend Mavis were eloping he just came out and said it."

"And they were cool with it?"

"No they kicked him out of the house and wouldn't talk to him for about a month. But that's beside the point, you just need to get it over with."

"You're right. I just need to tell them, but I hope that they'll be the understanding type."

One hour later...

"Son how could you be so stupid?!" His father Silver asked when Gray told him the news.

"In my defense I was drunk so I couldn't really make any smart decisions." Gray said.

"That's no excuse son! Oh I always knew this would happen! What with you constantly stripping all the time, even as a kid you couldn't keep your clothes on."

"Gray are you planning to keep it?" Mika asked him.

"Well Juvia says that she wants to keep it and that she understands if I don't want anything to do with it."

"Gray Fullbuster now don't you dare tell me that you're thinking of abandoning her and that baby."

"No Mom I'm going to help out with the baby I just don't know where to start."

"You could start by getting a job first." Silver told him. "A baby cost money and you're going to need lots of it and don't expect a hand out from your mother or me."

"Now Silver-" Mika said.

"Mika the boy is eighteen, he made this baby and now he's going to have to raise the money to take care of it on his own."

"But Silver you were just a little older than he was when we had him."

"Yeah and my father didn't help me, he told me the same thing I'm telling him! Now I'll help him get a job but he's not going to mooch off of us!"

"I wasn't going to mooch off of you!" Gray said. "And I don't expect you and Mom to give me any money but I have one request."

"Whatever it is the answer is no."

"Just here me out! Juvia's already got a job working at a diner and the pay sucks not to mention they don't tip her. So could you do me a favor and go to that diner for lunch and leave her some tips. Some good tips."

"Fine." Silver said.

"Great and don't worry about me being a moocher because I'm moving out tonight."

"Where will you stay?" Mika asked.

"Natsu's until I can afford an apartment and I don't need your help getting a job Dad! I can get it on my own!" Gray shouted going upstairs to his old room.

"Fine by me!" Silver shouted back.

Gray grabbed a suitcase and started to fill it with all his clothes and other belongings. An hour later his mother came upstairs carrying a plate with a sandwich.

"I thought that you would be hungry." She said.

"Where's Dad?"

"He told me to tell you that he went to a bar but he's actually going to the bank to set you up an account and deposit a thousand dollars into it."

"Seriously? What happened to no hand outs?"

"Oh you know your father. He may act all tough but deep down he's a real big softy. But he doesn't want you to know that. He wants you to get a job and make your own money."

"I will Mom."

"I know, you're a hard worker and a determined man just like him. And I hope my grandchild inherits all those wonderful qualities of yours. By the way I've been meaning to ask, do you plan on having this baby out of wedlock?"

"Oh Mom I don't know. I mean I love Juvia but we don't have the time or the money to get married right now besides part of me thinks that she'd be better off marrying Lyon. You know he already proposed to her."

"Don't be ridiculous, I've seen the way she looks at you. It's how I always look at your father. She'll never marry another man because she loves you and nobody else."

"I know but even if I was thinking of popping the question I can't afford a decent ring."

"Well this ring won't cost you a dime."

She placed a velvet box in his hand. Gray opened it, inside was an antique diamond ring.

"It was your grandmother's and before she died she requested that if you ever considered marriage that I offer you her engagement ring."

"Oh Mom...I can't take this."

"Yes you can and I'm sure that it would look even more beautiful on Juvia's finger. I'm not going to pressure you into anything dear but if you want the truth she's the kind of woman I always wanted you to marry."

The young man hugged his mother and she hugged him back.

"Thanks Mom."

Meanwhile Natsu and Lucy were on their way to a restaurant for a date. They had just finished dropping off Lucy's college application at the post office. She had applied for Sabertooth University, one of the most expensive and we'll educated colleges in Fiore.

"Oh Natsu I'm so nervous. What if they don't accept me?" She asked him.

"Then it's their loss babe because you're the smartest and most hard-working girl I know." He told her.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"That's sweet but I have to get into that school. Just imagine all the career opportunities I could get just by going there? By the way Natsu what college are you applying for?"

"Actually I'm not applying to college."

"What? Why not?"

"Well for one thing my parents can't afford it and neither can I."

"Then what are you going to do for a living?"

"Well right now I work at the local bowling alley but I'm sure that I can get a better, more high paying job. It's not a problem that I'm not going to college is it?"

"No. Not at all." She smiled and kissed his nose. "Come on let's go eat."

"Great because I'm starving."


	8. How it all started part 5

One night about a week later Gray took Juvia for a drive up to a private area by a cliff.

"So Gray why did you bring me up here?" She asked him.

"Juvia there's something I wanna ask you but I'm kind of afraid to."

"What is it?"

"Uh...Well." Gray stuck his hand in his pocket and fiddled with whatever was in it nervously. "Listen Juvia I've thought about this a lot and I...I...I have a good feeling about it."

"About what?"

"Um...Um...Okay how do I go about this." He thought for a moment. "Alright I've got it. Juvia I've been with a lot of women and-"

He quickly realized his mistake when she gave him a look of irritation and jealousy.

"No wait! Not a lot of women! Like two or three and they...They meant nothing to me. They were all just meaningless flings but you...You were different and...And...And."

"Gray Darling."

"Yes?"

"Your pants are down."

"Ah! Sorry that only happens when I'm nervous!" He quickly pulled his pants back up.

"Gray what's going on? You're usually not this nervous or sweaty or shakey."

"Sorry it's just that I've never done this before."

"Never done what before?"

"Okay! I'm just going to say it! Juvia from the first moment I saw you I never wanted to be with anyone else and what I feel for you is something that I've never felt for any other woman that I've dated in the past. I don't have much to offer you except all my love and I hope that it's enough." He pulled his grandmother's ring from his pocket and held it out to her. "So...Will you marry me?"

"Oh Gray." She gasped softly. "Yes!"

"Really?"

"Of course."

The threw her arms around his neck and he embraced her waist before they both shared a kiss.

"Oh you're not going to regret this Juvia. I promise. I'm gonna get a job, work really hard, buy us a house, and everything we need."

"Gray this is so wonderful and the ring is beautiful but I didn't think you could afford something like this."

"I couldn't but it was my grandmother's and my mom said she always wanted her ring to be passed down."

"Well I love it and I love you...Oh dear!"

"What?"

"I just realized that I'm going to have to tell my parents about this."

"So?"

"They don't even know about the baby yet."

"Why haven't you told them yet?"

"I guess I'm just a little afraid."

"We'll tell them together. Tonight."

"Oh Gray you're always there for me."

So after an hour of making out they drove to the Lockser residence to inform Juvia's parents and sisters the news.

"So you're pregnant." Mr. Lockser said calmly.

"Yes Daddy." She said.

"And he's the father?" He asked pointing to Gray.

"Yes sir." Gray said.

"I see. Would you excuse me for a moment?" He stood up from his chair and went down the hall into the other room. When he came back he had a shot gun with him. "Alright boy I'll give you a three second head start!"

"Oh God!" Gray cried making a run for it.

"Dad no!" Juvia screamed when her father chased after her fiance.

"I thought you were a decent young man! I liked you! But then you had go and defile my daughter, get her pregnant, and now you're just going to ditch her!"

"You've got it all wrong sir!" Gray said while running for his life. "I would never ditch your daughter!"

"Dad he's asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Juvia said.

"He proposed?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"And he's not going to abandon you to raise this child on your own?"

"No sir! I would never!" Gray said trembling.

"Oh...Well then you get to live."

"Thank you sir."

"So he actually popped the question." Meredy said. "You owe me fifty dollars Ultear."

"Ugh.." Ultear groaned before handing her sister the money.

...

Erza and Jellal had just returned from their honeymoon and they were deliriously happy and in love. When they arrived at their house Jellal scooped up Erza into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"Welcome home Mrs. Fernandes." He smiled as he carried her inside.

"Same to you Mr. Fernandes." She smiled back.

When they entered their bedroom he laid her on their bed then climbed on top of her.

"Can you believe it?" He asked her in a voice of content. "We're finally married."

"Yes. Oh Jellal I'm so happy."

"Really? Happy enough to say...Give me a little encore from our honeymoon?" He asked sliding his hand up her leg then proceeding to kiss her neck.

"Jellal there's something that I have to tell you."

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked with his face buried in her neck.

"Well I'm not sure how you're going to take this. In fact I'm sure that you're going to be very shocked."

"If it's bad news then it can wait."

"Well I wouldn't say it's bad news but you better prepare yourself for shock and awe."

"I've made love to you Erza, nothing leaves me in shock and awe anymore."

"Oh no. I can think of something that might."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No this very important. I really need to tell you this."

"Tell me when you're naked."

"Jellal I'm pregnant."

He stopped kissing her neck immediately and sat up off of her. His face stricken with shock and awe.

"You're...Does that mean We're...We're...We're..." He stuttered.

"Yes Jellal we're going to have a baby."

"And I'm...I'm...I'm..."

"Yes Jellal you're going to be a father. Do you need a minute?"

"Oh no! No! It's just...Wow! We're actually going to have a baby. Wait a minute when did this happen?"

"Well ever heard of honeymoon babies?"

"Oh..."

"Looks like we're in the same boat as Gray and Juvia. I better call them, Natsu, Lucy, and tell them the wonderful news."

Erza got off the bed, picked up the phone, and called Juvia first.

"Hi Juvia...Oh the honeymoon was wonderful thank you, listen I have some big news...Oh you have big news too? What is it?...Oh! Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations! How did your family take the news?...Oh...Oh dear...Well that's scary. Guess what I'm pregnant!...Well I don't know when the baby will be due but I'll let you know first thing. Okay I have to go now but I'll call you back."

She hung up and then called Lucy.

"Hello Lucy?...Oh Natsu it's you, is Lucy there?... She's in the shower okay listen I have big news...No I have not accepted being a mutant. Natsu for the millionth time I am not a mutant, when are you going to drop that ridiculous theory?...I'm able to beat you and Gray up because I'm stronger than you two! Just accept it already! Anyway I'm pregnant. Spread the word."

She hung up again.

"That man is so frustrating."

"Natsu accusing you of being a mutant again?" Jellal asked.

"Yes. He thinks just because I can beat him and Gray up and I'm a woman I must be a mutant of some sort. I swear he was dropped on his head too many times."

"What did Juvia say?"

"She's happy for us and she and Gray are getting married."

"Really?"

"Yeah he asked her last night and her father almost killed him with a shot gun."

"Ouch."

"Yes it's moments like these where I'm glad that I never knew my father."

"What did Lucy say?"

"She doesn't know yet but I'm sure she'll be happy for me."

"That's good now why don't we go celebrate? I know a restaurant where they serve the best strawberry cheesecake in the world for dessert."

"Oh Jellal you really know how to make me melt."


End file.
